


MCYTxReader Oneshots/Scenarios

by RetroCreeper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCreeper/pseuds/RetroCreeper
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles, oneshots, and scenarios of our favorite mcyt. I'll add tags as I go but I'm not writing romance for minors including, Tommy, Tubbo or Ranboo. Any oneshots that contain them are strictly platonic friendships. Also, if any of the people I've written about want their stories or the entire book taken down, then I will.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Coping With Your Death(Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Implied smut. Takes place in the server but the server is an actual universe and not an RP made by streamers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited it cuz I first wrote it at 3 am and was definitely not in the right headspace lol. Hopefully this is better.

Dream stared at his hands. He spaced off. His mind was wandering, filled with images of you. Your beautiful smile, soft voice, gentle attitude, and strong beliefs that you always used to stick up for. It's been a month since he last saw you...and he's scared. He's slowly starting to forget about you. Your moments together, your warmth, how rebellious you were with L'Manburg despite the relationship you shared. 

He missed it so much and yet...here he was forgetting it. He blamed it on the constant drowsy effect of his cell and hoped..one day his memories would come back and he would remember you. He would get out of here soon..because he had a plan. Maybe one you wouldn't support if you were here now but you weren't..and despite his admiration for your arguments that often ended in heated kisses, you were gone. It was final. He thought back to what he could remember of you. Warm nights full of soft-spoken words and cute noises, desperate embraces, and passionate loving. You pressed up against him in every way possible as he slowly melded his body with yours and listened to you praise him through jumbled moans. He could feel himself grow warm at the memory of those nights and he tugged at the orange jumper he was forced to wear. How bothersome. 

He remembered nights where you'd drag him away from his busy life and have him walk on the beach with you just so you could sneak a few kisses from him, and away from prying eyes. Those were nights where you opened up to each other and he thinks what he loved the most was your amazement at the crabs. They would walk out of the water and chill on the beach when it was dark. Your excitement at seeing them sleeping and that time you stupidly tried to grab one, only to get caught with their pincers. Almost like a child. You'd pull away and whimper, begging Dream to kiss your finger to make it feel better. And he would. Pride swelling in his chest when he saw admiration on your face. 

Then the next and only other memory he had was of your death. Your final life and what happened to you. It was chaotic, he was aiming right at Tommy, and he almost had him but you had to interfere. You pushed the teen out of the way, and instead of the sword plunging into his intended target, it was embedded in your gut. The world seemed to freeze around him and all noises went dull. He could hear a slight ringing in his ears. Then, the pitiful noises you made brought him back and his once crazed smile turned down into a frown. A choked gasp, a gargle of blood, the sight of your once-white shirt being drenched with blood, and the painful meeting of your eyes with your lovers. He heard Tommy scream amidst all the battling. Your eyes dropping slightly to look at the sword, hands dropping your weapon and immediately cradling the blade. He followed your hands with his eyes, cringing as the blood from your stomach mixed with blood from your hands. You desperately try to push the intruding object from your stomach. But you couldn't. And it was far too late. 

Small whimpers spilt from your mouth. It felt like he stared at you forever, struggling before he finally pulled the weapon out, because he heard Tommy rushing at him. He watched your body fall limp against the ground as blood pooled around you and stained the grass. He clashed swords with Tommy, watching when Quackity came over and pulled you into his arms. The look of terror on his face as he looked up at Dream, still echoes in his mind. Dream immediately looked away and continued his fight with Tommy. He couldn't stand to see your body disappear forever. Somewhere in his mind, he believed you'd come back even if that wasn't true. The rest of the fight went by in a blur. And ended with him in this cell, escorted by Sam.

He'd be here for a long time, Sam told him but he knew that wasn't true. He had a plan and this time he would succeed with his plan and finally be victorious. The sound of the wall coming up and Lava going away alerted him that his plan had already started. And when he saw the wall of lava come down a familiar teenager standing in front of it, he knew he'd win. He blinked the tears from his eyes and lifted his face towards the scrawny boy.

A smile behind the mask.


	2. Eat(Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chill night with your boyfriend, Nick.

The soft hum of the heater radiated through your car mixed with the quiet music coming from your stereo. The smell of a local burger joint permeated your car and made you scrunch your nose. Not your favorite scent, sometimes the greasy smell made you queasy. But Clay would not shut up about the food he was craving and apparently needed so desperately. Your fingers were unconsciously pattering against the steering wheel as you stared at the annoying red light. You just wanted to get home so you could curl up in his lap and listen to his silly laughs while he joked inappropriately with his friends. The night sky was illuminated by the many city lights behind you and you knew soon you'd be back in the quiet neighbourhood in Florida that you resided in.

Taking a quick glance at your phone that was vibrating against the passenger seat. His nickname, 'Sapbaby' illuminating your phone, you smiled. You looked back up at the stop light that had finally turned green and lightly pressed down on the gas pedal, one hand staying on the wheel and the other grasping your phone. You clicked the answer button just as you pulled onto the darkened street that was lit with lamp lights. 

"Hey babe," he paused, you could hear intense clicking on his keyboard and the sound of clothes shifting as you assumed he had moved both hands down to the keyboard and adjusted, "you..um...you almost home? Clay won't stop talking my ear off about the food. And now George is complaining about Dream complaining." 

"Yep, I just pulled onto the street. Tell Clay that he's a whiny brat and needs to calm himself. I bought the food so he can wait as long as he needs to." You joked. Huffing a laugh when you heard Nick relay the message back to the older male through his headset. You couldn't hear his reply but you knew he was complaining again. 

"Okay see you in a few." You nodded but remembered he couldn't see you, making a small 'mhmm' in reply. The phone clicked off and you dropped it back onto the seat. Taking one final turn, you pulled into the driveway and shut off your car. Placing the keys in your purse, you made sure you had everything you needed, including the food and exited the car.

With your purse slung over your shoulder and the bag of food grasped between your fingers, you skillfully unlocked the front door with your free hand. The door was pushed open and you almost screamed at the tall figure standing in the darkened doorway. You heard a snort and flinched as the light was turned on, your eyes not adjusted to the light. 

"Jesus Clay." Your hand placed gently on your heart, "you scared me." He laughed and grabbed the bag from your hand, scuttling off to the kitchen like a tall, hungry gremlin. With a small smile, you shut the front door and locked it. Wandering upstairs once you were assured it was locked. You carefully pushed open your shared bedroom door, wandering in quietly and laying down on the bed. You waited until Nick muted himself and typed a quick brb into the minecraft chat. He turned around and smiled,  
eagerly diving into bed with you. Large, warm arms scooped you up and into him, nuzzling his chin on your head.

"..I missed you." His breath shifted your hair and slightly tickled your scalp. You hummed, pressing some gentle kisses against his exposed neck.

"I was gone for 30 minutes Nick." An arm came around and wrapped around his back, "but I missed you too." Hands lightly rubbed, exploring each other innocently as you shared breath with each other. Small smiles on your lips as you breathed each other in. Alas, the moment had to come to an end, you could feel your eyelids drooping and you didn't want Sap to sleep without eating dinner.

"Baby, I'm falling asleep. Go eat some dinner, okay? I got your favorite." He nodded with a small hum but you kept your eyes closed. Even as you were lifted and placed under the blanket. Soft lips pressed to your own and you lifted your head slightly to kiss back. Before he could fully sit up, you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and pulled him back down to your lips. You could feel his knees on each side of your hips, squeezing carefully while his hands planted themselves beside your head. 

"Thought...you were... falling asleep.." he mumbled between panted kisses. "You woke me up." You teased before loosening your grip and leaving a gentle lick to his kiss swollen lips.

"Now go eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is super short but I hope you enjoyed the really short drabble! I just wanted to get something out.


End file.
